DRIFT
by Alone-by-the-Waterlilies
Summary: A dream world, it was like. A weapon's story thoughout their lives, and there's nowhere else to run. .:Multiple Pariings, Weapon Centric Drabbles:.


SOUL EATER CRACK TIME :D

I absu-freaking love Soul Eater, so I wanted to write a fic. This will be a pairing dump for crack/canon/real pairings that I like. This will be a prologue, and a Harvar/Jacqueline crack pairing.

ALSO NOTE: Whatever happens in the Soulverse will NOT affect the weapons. There maybe mentions, but it will not cause any fights/arguments. ………

……..

Also, there will be spoilers. Major spoilers. Do not read if you aren't really up to date.

Again, their world is separate, like a cease-fire. (Explained in the prologue.)

Hope you like!!

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

A weapon will always be a weapon. Chained to each other, no matter how close they are to their meister. As the humans and Shinigami have their world, so do they. There is no sleep for them, because as they drift off, they enter their world. Unaffected by the outside, they reign, as they fall to their roots. A world which only they can enter, where they will

D

R

I

F

T

For eternity.

--

+ 001: Static :Harvar/Jacqueline +

Jacqueline fell into the mist. She opened her eyes as she fell, and landed as soft as a feather. Unnaturally, she seemed to float over the ground. Her eyes scanned the area as her presence seemed to light up her surroundings. She started looking around.

The world changed every time she landed in it. It could be a forest, or a city, or even an ocean. Today, it was a small pond, with pink lotuses floating on the surface. It was very calming and looked like it came out of a Japanese fairy tale. In the distance, she could make out what seemed to be a small shine. There was movement on the surface, and her, being curious, went over the small temple. She found Harvar, lying on his back, with a piece of grass in his mouth. He seemed to be resting, and she didn't want to disturb him.

She sat quietly next to him, and took in the feeling of serenity that the water brought. Harvar shifted and sat up.

It was rare to see Jacqueline as peaceful as she was now. She sat quietly with her feet hanging off the dock that the small shrine had. She was playing with her hands as she sighed contently. Being a lamp, a warm aura emanated from her. Noticing his movement, she turned and smiled gently.

"Hello Harvar-kun." Harvar nodded in response. Instead of the warm feeling that Jacqueline gave off, he always felt that the air around him became tenser, with a static, almost electrifying feeling in the air. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling the need to move. He endured the awkward silence with stride.

At least, until she decided to make in more uncomfortable.

...:...

Jacqueline didn't like silence.

Not at all. She enjoyed speaking, no matter where she was, and not caring how loud she did it. Waiting for him to start speaking took forever, so she decided to break the silence.

With the first thing she could think of.

"When Kim gets her period, she likes to complain about people's butts."

"…"

"…"

"….What?"

"You didn't hear me?" Jacqueline asked, confused. "When Kim gets-"

"Yeah. Yeah, I heard. Kim, blah, blah, blah, period, blah, blah, blah, butts, blah…….."

"…"

"…Where did that come from?" Harvar asked, confused.

"….I was bored."

"Ok……."

"So…."

"Ox likes to talk about when other people will go bald."

Jacqueline eyes twitched as she tried to not laugh. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well…that's hard to top."

"Does that mean I win?" Harvar asked, smiling cockily. Jacqueline laughed.

"Anything but! In the shower room, the girls drill holes into the wall to the boys' side."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm not lying." Jacqueline said, trying to keep a straight face. Remembering the girls' conversation when they commented on the boys abs didn't help.

"And you don't stop them?" Harvar asked, amused.

"Why should I?" She said, as if challenging him to ask. He took the bait.

"Why not?"

"Well, you look very nice without that visor of yours." She said, smiling. Harvar grumbled under his breath, probably swearing. He didn't like taking off his visor, and he especially didn't like people seeing him without his visor either. You could say that his visor gave him a sense of security, so without it, he didn't feel very comfortable at all. His glare went undetected.

"If the guys are quiet, we can hear all of your little conversations though those holes. Like the one about 'Who had a finer bod', as one of you put it."

"…You heard that?"

"Black Star won." Jacqueline tched and started muttering to herself. She threw her hands in the air and started talking.

"Fine, fine, you win. I've got nothing else to say."

"Really?"

"Well…..no. I still have something else to say."

"I'm not falling for that."

"I'm still telling you anyway."

"Fine, shoot."

"You look much better with your hair down." She said as she fell on her back. Currently, their position was not a normal one. On the small dock of the shrine, Jacqueline's legs hung off the side as she laid on her back. Her head was near Harvar, who was sitting with one leg extended and the other bent. One could easily mistake their sitting arrangement for something else.

Harvar frowned and placed his hand on Jacqueline's face. Her squeal was muffled under Harvar's hand. Her hands immediately flew to her face, and they struggled to remove his big hand. Eventually, she succeeded and lifted his hand, but only by a few inches. His position had shifted, and now he was on his knees, with one hand beside her head. The other was currently above her face. He leaned over towards her, and his head was to the left of hers.

He stared at her intently, not moving. He didn't know whether to kill her or to start yelling at her. Jacqueline's hand, her left one, reached behind his head. They stayed like that for a little bit more time before Jacqueline yanked out Harvar's hair tie. The black strands fell around his face. Harvar abruptly straightened his body and grimaced.

Jacqueline could feel her heart pounding. She leaned on one side and rolled over. She pulled her legs up and crouched in front of him. Taken by the moment, Jacqueline leaned forward, and closed the small gap between them.

…:…

He wasn't expecting that at all. Not that he was complaining. At least now, he finally knew why he was always drawn towards her, like static electricity. She was sweet, and he never wanted to let go.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

HOOORAY!! Number 1 is done, but don't expect the rest until later into your lives. Maybe….10 years later? :D


End file.
